Recent developments in derivatives trading have introduced a variety of complex trading possibilities for investors. The complexity of the financial instruments currently traded on the modem markets can make it difficult for an investor to make correct trading decisions. Currently, the available trading systems only provide a limited amount of information to the traders, such as the current market bid/ask of a financial asset. However, this information is often insufficient for informed trading decision-making.
Consequently, it is highly desirable to have a new type of a trade-processing system and method that would make it possible to evaluate the proposed trade by providing an investor with up-to-date profitability and delta risk information in a format that is easy to comprehend and that would enable the investor to make intelligent trading decisions.